bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Harkness, Syanne
Syanne Harkness was a Force-sensitive High Inquisitor within the Inquisitorius, acting as one of the primary enforcers for the Galactic Empire within the Inner Rim. Her main task was to hunt down and destroy any remnants of the Jedi or Jinsai Order within the Levrian Expanse and the Western Reaches. In addition to her hunt for enemies of the Emperor, Syanne also assisted in hunting down and interrogating suspected rebel sympathizers. Syanne was also tasked with investigating and tracking down any surviving members of the Strykia family. Because of her duties and her malicious techniques, Syanne became one of the main enemies to the Antrixian Resistance within the Antrixian Commonwealth. She was viewed as one of the main figureheads for the Imperial forces during the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth. History Early Life Syanne was born to the Harkness family around 39 BBY on Chandrila. She was recognized as being Force-sensitive by her second birthday. Instead of being located and removed from her family by the Jedi and taken to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi, Syanne was kidnapped by members of the Pike Syndicate at the behest of the Sith. Syanne’s kidnapping would play a pivotal role in her father accepting a secret posting on Kamino. Syanne was used by Darth Tyranus to blackmail her father into helping develop and program the biochips that would later be implanted in the Clone army being developed on Kamino. Her kidnapping also allowed the agents of Darth Sidious to begin training the young Syanne into becoming an agent of the Sith. Housed on the Deep Core planet, Byss, Syanne was immediately immersed in the Dark side. Under the tutelage of the Darksider, Malorum, Syanne was trained in the dark arts of the Dark Jedi and Sith. While showing great potential, Syanne’s training and powers were always kept in check, never allowing her to learn too much or become too powerful. During the chaos of the Clone Wars, Syanne was dispatched to the Inner Rim territories where she posed as a masterless padawan that was assigned to the Jedi Knight, Bron Holcom. Under the assumed name of Tria Zalt, a padawan that had been killed during the Battle of Jabiim, Syanne became a covert agent for the Sith within Republic and Antrixian Commonwealth forces in the Levrian Expanse. Syanne was also assigned the task of seducing Dontaine Strykia into rebelling against his father, Artur Strykia, working alongside the Dark Acolyte, Imohen. Her assignment to the Levrian Expanse also put her in direct contact with her father, Terrel Harkness, now acting as a captain in the Grand Army of the Republic, commanding the Republic Cruiser, the Intrepid. Terrel and Syanne kept their relationship secret throughout the Clone Wars. Syanne was successful in seducing the young, arrogant Dontaine Strykia to the point that she publicly renounced her affiliation with the Jedi Order so that she could become one of Dontaine’s followers as he began to rebel against his family, much to the disdain of her supposed master, Bron. By 19 BBY, Syanne had convinced Dontaine that his father had to be removed from power if the Commonwealth were to survive the Clone Wars. In 19 BBY, when Dontaine Strykia betrayed his family and killed his father, Syanne revealed her true identity and led the Clone forces against the Republic and Commonwealth when Order 66 was initiated. She would also reveal her true identity to Dontaine, betraying him and attempting to kill the upstart before he could fight back against the Emperor’s take-over of the area. Syanne showed exceptional skill at tracking down force-users in the Commonwealth, which was reported to the Emperor. Syanne soon found herself being summoned to Coruscant to accept her appointment to the Inquistitorius from the Emperor himself. As one of the first Inquisitors, Syanne was given the title of High Inquisitor, often called the Third Sister, and was tasked with enforcing the Emperor’s will in the Inner Rim, especially in the Antrixian Commonwealth and surrounding areas. She was instrumental in the Western Reaches Pacification Operations in the Levrian Expanse alongside her father. Her chief objective was to secure any Force-sensitive members of House Strykia to present them to the Emperor himself. Later Life Syanne formed her own elite squad of troopers, known as the Blood Hunters, from the ranks of clone troopers placed at her disposal and other individuals she recruited into the unit from the outside. Syanne also has the Imperial Star Destroyer, The Infiltrator, as her personal vessel to carry out her missions. While her rank as a High Inquisitor gave her leverage over Moffs and military officers, she was always quick to heed her father's advice and follow his lead, unless it interfered with her duties. With the appointment of Moff Strax to the Maridis Oversector, a riff began to form between the once united team of father and daughter. While her father despised Strax and his position, Syanne came to admire the man, not only for the power he wielded, but also for the techniques he used for interrogating enemies of the New Order. After the Battle of Yavin Syanne received word that some bounty hunters had captured Allyson Strykia. A rendezvous point was set by the hunters in the Manchi system and Syanna quickly had the Infiltrator underway. Upon arriving in system, Syanne realized that Lady Danara and her star destroyer were already in orbit. Because the two of them had had a strong rivalry, they were quickly embroiled in a verbal barrage with one another. This continued until Syanne received word that the captive was taken by another bounty hunter team led by an ISB agent. While the identity of the supposed Strykia Twin was never confirmed, Syanne began to investigate whether or not it was possible that the Strykia Twins were still alive. Tracking rumors, Syanne traveled to the decimated planet of Relka where she sought out the old crone, Juryssa Listor. Listor was very forthcoming in the information that she provided to Harkness, stating "her death would not come at the hands of the wolves, but from beyond." Juryssa spoke of seeing betrayal in Syanne's face, but that she would unleash a terrible evil not seen since the "War with the dark shadows." While Syanne was satisfied the answers, she felt that Listor's visions were a problem. Syanne turned Listor over to Lady Deathstryke, who tore out Juryssa's eyes, but left her alive. Syanne began combing all records within the Commonwealth, where she began to uncover information concerning the 12 Jinsai Force-users that had caused the War of Shadows. It was at this time that she felt a dark presence reaching out to her. Syanne began to devote her forces and time to search for this dark presence she felt. Locating the terrestrial moon, Shadow Moon, Syanne began to investigate it with zeal, neglecting her duties within the Commonwealth. In late 1 ABY, Syanne was summoned to Coruscant, where she was confronted with her neglectful activity. It was at this time that Syanne was informed that she was being placed under the supervision of the one of the Emperor's top minions, Rhakyhl. Under his instruction, Syanne and her nemesis, Lady Danara, would assist in seeing a plan to draw the Strykia family out of hiding. While she was under watchful, Imperial eyes, Syanne plotted to still find the dark presence that she had felt. At the same time, Syanne begrudgingly began to supervise and give superficial training to the clone of Allyson Strykia that had been positioned as the 'real thing' on Antrixies. For the first year and a half, the clone was of no serious consequence and Syanne was able to use her devote minions, Deathstryke and Pensar, to assist in her search of the legend of the 12. Force Training Syanne learned most of her rudimentary knowledge of the Force while on Byss. She was trained in the Jedi arts, but had been specially trained in the ways of the Dark side. Under Malorum’s tutelage, Syanne learned how to act like a Jedi and keep her dark presence secret. Her years of service to the emperor and to the Empire gave her some clout over others within the Inquisitorous. While never truly trained as a Sith, Syanne had only a bare minimum of knowledge when it came to the Sith ways. Syanne trained some agents of the Empire, especially those tasked with hunting down the remnants of the Jedi Order. Up until she began to lapse in her duties, she was given the task of training Rurak Pensar as the replacement for the Fifth Brother. Syanne had also begun to take an interest in some of the local myths and legends concerning the Force within the Maridis Sector. She was especially enthralled with the stories of the Antrixian Dreadlords and their downfall on the small moon known as Shadowmoon. Appearance and Personality While average to tall in height and stature, Syanne carried a commanding air about her. Her subordinates knew better than to envoke her anger, as she was quick to lash out, not always killing an offender, but almost always leaving them scarred. During interrogations, Syanne used charm and seduction, in addition to her Force powers. When that didn't work, she could be cruel, often doing what she could to bring the highest level of pain to her subjects without letting them die. RPG D6 Stats Type: Imperial High Inquisitor/Dark Jedi DEXTERITY 3D Blasters 4D, Lightsaber 7D, Lightsaber: Dun Möch 9D+1, Lightsaber: Niman 9D, Melee Combat 8D, Thrown Weapons 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 5D, Bureaucracy 7D+2, Business 5D+1, Cultures 6D, Intimidation 8D+2, Intimidation: Interrogation 9D, Intimidation: Torture 9D, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 4D+2, Scholar: Jedi Lore 6D+2, Streetwise 6D, Value 6D+2, Willpower 8D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 5D+1, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operation 4D+1, Space Transports 4D PERCEPTION 4D Con 7D+2, Persuasion 9D, Search 5D+1 STRENGTH 2D+2 Brawling 8D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, Lightsaber Repair 4D+2 Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: Maneuvers: Advance, brawl, defensive stance, disarming slash, heavy strike, push, quick strike, sarlacc sweep. Lightsaber Combat Form VI: Niman(intimidation): +2 to defense rolls, while attack rolls suffer a -2 penalty. +1 bonus to attack and defense for each die in intimidation (maximum of four per roll). Maneuvers: Double attack, draw closer, heavy parry, pushing slash, vicious stare. Lightsaber Combat: Dun Möch: Receives a bonus equaling one point per con, persuasion or intimidation die (that has to be chosen at start of round). This bonus may be distributed to attack or parry rolls during a combat round. Maneuvers: Heavy parry, random strike, vicious taunt. Force Skills: Control 8D, Sense 7D+1, Alter 7D+2 Force Powers: (these are some of the known abilities Syanne possesses) Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Contort/Escape, Control Disease, Control Pain, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Rage, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Resist Force, Resist Stun, Up The Walls Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Force, Sense Path Alter: Force Bolt, Force Strike, Injure/Kill, Kinetic Combat, Repulse, Telekinesis Control And Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control And Alter: Disable Droid, Drain Energy, Electronic Manipulation, Feed On Dark Side, Force Lightning, Inflict Pain Sense And Alter: Dim Another’s Senses, Force Wind, Malacia Control, Sense And Alter: Affect Mind, Awaken, Illusion, Memory Wipe, Rend, Telekinetic Kill, Telekinetic Stun This character is Force-Sensitive. Force Points: 10 Dark Side Points: 12 Character Points: 17 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Imperial ID, Rank Cylinders, Inquisitor Armor/Uniform, Custom Blood-red Ultrachrome Armor, Zeyd-cloth robes, Taozin Amulet, Secure encrypted comlink Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Imperial Aligned Characters